Blind Faith
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: This is a Dwayne/OC "What if" kind of story. What happens when Dwayne mets a girl that would give him her faith as a dying wish? Will he change or stay the same? A BIG Thanks to RedLuna my awesome beta!Plot/OC are mine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys but I do own Mora and story plat. Lyrics belong to Warrant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Faith<strong>

_"**Your eyes keep things well hidden, Just a hint of what, You're holding inside, And the first day that I met you, I consider that the first day of my life…"-Warrant**_

* * *

><p>The words David spoke years ago kept echoing in Dwayne's head:<em> "Now you know what I am. Now you know what you are."<em> Dwayne hadn't understood what David had meant by that until the thirst for life kicked in. He took many innocent lives, lives that he didn't care for. They were just food.

Until he met her that was. She changed his life…almost.

It was on the night that David sired a new member to the family that Dwayne met a girl during his hunting rounds on the boardwalk. She was different from the others he had seen there before. She kept her black waves of hair tied back in a braid that bounced against her hip, the bangs covering one side of her face. Her skin was a light tan in color from days spent out in the sun. She wore a long, colored skirt that swished around her ankles and a black half-sleeved shirt. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized she was a gypsy, a reader to be more precise.

He could smell the sweet scent of her blood from where he stood. He just needed to get her alone. So he would have to wait until the boardwalk closed to claim his prey.

Mora sat at her booth, looking down at the Tarot cards. She might not be able to actually see them, but that didn't mean she couldn't _feel_ them.

She put down her last one, the feeling she got from it being death. It made her smile, though. It would seem that card always came up, but only when she did a reading for herself.

She picked the cards up with a sigh, gently laying them in a neat pile on the table.

She was about to do another reading when the feeling of being watched stopped her She shook the feeling off once again about to start a reading, but the voice of the boardwalk cop stopped her.

"Mora, time to close up."

Mora nodded, setting the cards into her bag.

Mora headed towards her path home. She had to walk under the old Santa Carla bridge to get there. She held her walking cane tighter in her right hand, her bag in her left. She got an eerie feeling walking this way, but it was the shortest way home.

She neared the wall of the bridge, but before she even got to the other side her back was slammed into the wall behind her. She dropped her cane along with her bag on the impact. Her cards fell out backside up, all except the death card that faced upwards towards the girl and her attacker.

Mora could feel her attacker's cold hand around her neck, holding her in place. She didn't panic, she saw no need to. "If you're going to kill me do it now," She whispered.

The comment threw Dwayne off guard. He released the girl, letting his fangs retract. "Why would you wish for death?" He growled.

Mora looked up at where the voice was coming from, but she didn't answer. It was then that Dwayne noticed that her eyes were clouded violet—she was blind.

"Are you going to answer me?" He hissed, pushing her back into the wall.

"I don't see death, so I do not fear it," She answered, looking at the ground.

"You're a strange human," Dwayne sighed. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair.

Mora looked up, reaching out her hand. The tips of her fingers touched Dwayne's face tracing it. "Beautiful," She breathed.

Dwayne grabbed her hand, tearing it away from his face. "Don't touch me," He snapped.

Mora didn't listen, curling her fingers around his hand. He tried to pull back from her only to grab his hand again, tracing patterns on his palm.

"Your life was never easy," Mora started. "You were abandoned by your family at a young age, left to live on the streets. You are a born fighter and loyal to anyone you would consider family."

Dwayne yanked his hand free. "You think you know me now because a simple palm reading?" He could tell from looking into her eyes that she had things well hidden.

Mora grabbed his hand once again, placing it over her heart. "I know that you once had a heart that beat for life, like mine does now." She placed her own hand on Dwayne's chest above his heart. "But now because of him your heart no longer beats for life, it beats for the lives of others. You lost faith in yourself when you gave your life to the devil. But I have faith for you. You deserve a better life."

Dwayne let out a little laugh. "Gypsy, you don't know the half of it. Besides, why would you give faith to someone you barely know?"

Mora only smiled. "Its my death wish to give you my faith."

Dwayne couldn't help the feeling that came over him then. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to Mora's soft ones.

Mora was caught off guard for a second before she found herself kissing back. The kiss seemed like it lasted minutes, but it was only seconds before they pulled away.

Mora was the first to speak. "It's time." Her voice was shaky.

Dwayne let out a sigh before he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he moved down to her neck. He bared his fangs, piercing her skin to take in her blood along with the faith she had for him. He drained her of the life she had then gently laid her down.

"Thank you, Mora." With that Dwayne was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Blind Faith in you I've got, Blind faith in you, And I'm not sure I deserve, A women so true, but I love, That you think I do, With You and Faith, beside me, I'm feelin' stronger every day…"-Warrant <strong>_


End file.
